1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a discard certification output device, to a method for outputting a discard certificate, and to a computer readable medium for certifying discard in a system for disposing of a paper document (simply “document”).
2. Related Art
If a document having confidentiality becomes an already used document, it is a common practice to shred the document in an unreproducible state using a shredder, etc., for discard. Hitherto, for document discard, an art for not only disposing of a document, but also managing the discard in association with generation of the document has been proposed.